Troid A Bhuachtaint  To Win A Fight
by PreviouslyDead
Summary: Because Blaine is nothing, if not a Knight In Shining Armour. Based on what I thought should happen with the promo of Blaine shoving Karofsky. May become MultiChap.


**Title**: troid a bhuachtaint ~ to win a fight

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairing: **Blaine/Kurt

**Disclaimer: **Glee isn't mine, and sadly, it never will be

**Warnings: **Some violence,

**Summary: **Because Blaine is nothing, if not a Knight In Shining Armour. Based on what I thought should happen with the promo of Blaine shoving Karofsky.

**Notes: **A response to the 'A Slight Slip Of Control Challenge' on lj. Also do you think this would be better as a one shot or a multi chaptered thing? With bits of Dark!Blaine and Protective!Blaine? As a multi chap the chapters would be seperate fics, only loosly related.

* * *

><p>"I think you should just back off," Kurt said quietly, watching Karofsky out of the corner of his eyes. Blaine had disappeared into the toilets minutes ago and as soon as he'd gone, the bully had emerged from an empty classroom.<p>

"Oh really," Karofsky smirked, moving closer, "See, I think you should have thought twice about coming back here. But I didn't get my wish so why should _you_ get yours?"

Kurt finally looked at him, resigning himself to whatever the Neanderthal had planned. "You know," Kurt tapped his fingers against his side, trying to keep the nervous expression off of his face, "Just because you're a giant closet case -and I mean 'Giant' in every way possible, doesn't mean you can pick on people who aren't afraid to be who they are," he met the bully's eyes.

Karofsky growled and shoved against Kurt's shoulders, pressing him against the wall he'd been half leant against. He leaned down, lips just inches away from Kurt's ears. For a moment all he did was breathe and Kurt shivered with disgust at the warm gust that crawled down the side of his neck. "Oh yeah? Not afraid? Then why did you run? Eh? Why did you run away like a scared little girl?" Harsh laughter echoed in his ears and Kurt winced, trying to tug loose. Where was Blaine? How long did it take a guy to pee?

"Well gee, I don't know, maybe it was because you threatened to kill him," a steady, cool voice rang from across the hallways, "I think you should let my Boyfriend go, Karofsky,"

Kurt could have cried with relief as he heard Blaine move closer, the quiet anger in his tone made even Dave pull away to turn around. Taking the opportunity, Kurt inched away and almost skipped around him, hurrying to Blaine's side, and grasping his hand. His boyfriend shot him a quick look, glancing over his body to make sure he wasn't injured, and squeezed his fingers reassuringly.

Karofsky scoffed, "Right, and what would you have done about it? Sang at me? Danced in my face? Fags," he shook his head, "This is why you should have stayed gone Hummel, because now I'm gonna have to destroy you and your fag hag,"

Blaine made to move forwards but Kurt placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, "You need to do more research Dave," Kurt raised an eyebrow, "A Fag hag is a phrase referring to a woman who associates mostly or exclusively with gay men, or has gay and bisexual men as friends," Kurt looked down at his nails and gave a small, secretive smile, "I can assure you Blaine isn't a woman," He shook his head, "Can't even insult people properly, what is the world coming to?" with Blaine by his side, Kurt felt virtually invincible. He didn't stop to think of the adverse effects of angering an already fuming Karofsky.

Dave blinked for a moment, looking slightly stunned, before he sprang forward, aiming a fist at Kurt's face. "Hey!" Blaine growled, catching the first and shoving it back towards Karofsky, who stared at Blaine like he'd just grown an extra head. When he didn't move backwards, Blaine slammed his hands into the bigger teens chest and shoved him further away.

"Don't come near Kurt again," he murmured dangerously, eyes locked on the shell shocked oaf before him, "Or I'll **kill** you," Kurt's eyes widened along with Karofsky's and he could only watch as Blaine turned to him, taking his hand again and dragging him away from the scene.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, almost afraid to talk, "Would you actually…" he hesitated, biting at his lower lip. His boyfriend turned to look at him, a sombre sheen to his eyes. Kurt could still see a shadow of the Blaine who'd been present moments before, sulking behind the dapper version.

"I'd do anything to protect you, Kurt,"

And Kurt wasn't sure whether his should feel reassured or more scared then he'd been feeling before.


End file.
